


The Hardest Part

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shepard (Mass Effect), Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Top Kaidan Alenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: Kaidan may not be around (yet) but that doesn't stop Shepard from fantasizing as if he were...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just reposting the two fics I wrote for Shenko Smut Thursdays earlier this year as separate fics. You can follow me at **fairtomato.twitter.com**

Bleary eyes reread a line off a datapad for the fifth or sixth time tonight. Shepard isn’t necessarily tired as in sleepy but he is tired of reading and taking notes. He’s been working for hours, strategizing and planning and doing too much. He puts the datapad down, knowing he’s done more than enough for the evening. He glances over at the clock before resting his head in his arms.

He starts wondering where Kaidan is then remembers he and Garrus were working on something together before playing cards with a few other crew members. They asked him to join but Cal declined to get his own stuff done. He wishes Kaidan were here but the commander isn’t about to take him away from his fun. They’ve all been so busy lately, everyone deserves some down time.

Cal yawns then sits up and stretches, groaning at how good the pull on his muscles feel. He and Kaidan have been so immersed in their duties that when their shifts end, they simply collapse in bed together, talking for only a few minutes before quickly falling asleep.

He tries to recall the last time they had sex--over a week ago, a quick hard romp against the wall when no one else was around. It seems much longer than that. He rubs the insides of his thighs as he remembers the way Kaidan shoved him against the wall and yanked his pants down, how Kaidan pulled needy moans from Cal’s throat as he fucked him.

A small grin spreads across his face as his legs spread a little wider. Sex with Kaidan is fun. Thinking about it now erases the weariness from his mind and instead replaces it with desire. He imagines Kaidan throwing him over the desk, pushing his hard cock inside him, whispering filthy things to Shepard.

He moans quietly, it’s a memory--not a fantasy.

A hand rubs through the fabric of his pants. He stands suddenly, chair rolling back, and unzips himself. His shoes are already gone and that makes it easier to kick the restricting garment off his legs completely. There’s a slight chill in the room, even moreso now, but that is quickly disappearing.

He pulls at the waistband of his underwear, letting the elastic snap back against his ass. He does it again before throwing the rest of his clothing clear across the room. His arms brace against the desk and he draws a knee on top of it. Cal wishes desperately that Kaidan would walk in at this moment, that he would see the way his hips push backwards into the air. When it becomes clear that his boyfriend isn’t coming, he slumps down.

He decides to take a shower, it’ll relax him and waste time--maybe Kaidan will come back while he’s under the stream of water. That doesn’t end up happening, but at least he’s clean. He’s pleasantly warm and hard after thinking of all the things Kaidan’s done to him in the past.

He heads right to the nightstand, to the bottom drawer that holds his and Kaidan’s supplies. He wishes they had more time to use them.

Cal grabs his favorite toy, one that doesn’t look like a specific species’ dick but was still labeled as ‘alien cock’ anyways. It looks stupid but he loves the way it feels. He’s fully erect and wants nothing more than to be pinned down and pounded into the mattress. With that image in mind, he lubes his fingers up and spreads his legs, resting back against the headboard. Two slip inside easily and he exhales a soft breath.

He thinks about opening his omni-tool and searching for porn but doesn’t want to be bothered as a third finger makes its way inside. His imagination is more than enough right now. He thinks about Kaidan gagging him and tying his hands behind his back, marching him out naked right in the middle of the Citadel for everyone to see. His fingers move faster. Kaidan pushes him to his knees, unzips his thick cock, and shoves it into Shepard’s mouth. People watch, people whisper. They’re talking about what a huge slut the first human spectre is.

Cal’s free hand scrambles for the toy, but it’s on the other side of him and his fingers have to slip out. He strokes his cock and holds the toy up to look at it. Maybe it is modeled after another species, he’s never seen a yahg or vorcha dick up close. But it’s not important and his mind immediately drifts back to his fantasy.

Kaidan shoves him over a planter, activates his biotics and spanks him. Cal can pretend he’s already lubed up and puts the tip of his toy to his hole and pictures Kaidan’s cock doing the same. He keeps pushing until the head is in, relaxes and continues to ease the entire length in.

He moans alone once the dildo is completely in. He clenches around it then carefully readjusts himself so he’s more comfortable. _“Kaidan,”_ he growls out. For now, he leaves his dick untouched and focuses on the way he’s filled with every flick of his wrist. Now if Kaidan was here in this room...

He’d tell him to thrust the toy in faster--so he does.

He’d want him to spread his legs more for a better view--so he does.

‘Touch your cock,’ he can practically hear Kaidan order. And he listens to this imaginary version of his partner. _‘Slowly,’_ he chastises. He slows down.

“Please let me cum,” he begs but no one’s around to listen. He debates taking a picture and sending it to Kaidan. He’d open it at the table he’s playing cards at and then close it quickly. Maybe others would accidentally see it. Shepard relishes the thought. But he doesn’t take any pictures. Kaidan will come to their quarters eventually but he doesn’t know if he can wait that long.

‘Slow down. Touch your chest instead.’

He doesn’t want to but if he disobeys Kaidan then it’ll be a long, long time before he allows him to cum. He groans, more in frustration than anything else. The way he’s leaning against the headboard is starting to get uncomfortable. Just as he’s about to ask fantasy Kaidan if it’s okay to move, the door to the cabin opens--and so do Cal’s eyes.

The real Kaidan takes one step inside before freezing. Shepard stops moving. The door closes. And then Kaidan smirks and struts right up to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you gonna do to me?” Cal growls.

Kaidan grins wickedly and immediately captures him in a stasis. “What do you want me to do?” he asks, already taking off his shirt.

“If I tell you, you won’t do any of those things.”

“I will...if you’re a good boy. How about I tie you up? Then I’m free to do all sorts of fun things with you.”

“Yes, please,” he groans, wishing he could do more than speak. His hand is still gripping his toy, which is still buried inside of him. “This headboard’s starting to hurt my back,” he adds, knowing that Kaidan will work quickly to relieve him of that kind of discomfort.

He nods in acknowledgment and hurries to the drawer where their ropes are. They’re incredibly soft and durable. Cal likes when Kaidan teases his skin with the ends of them. He kicks off his boots then climbs on the bed between Shepard’s legs. He bats Cal’s hand away then slowly pulls the alien cock out.

“Those pants of yours are looking a little tight.”

“Don’t worry,” Kaidan says, releasing his stasis and pulling Cal down onto the bed. “You’ll be taking care of it real soon.” He ties his wrists to the headboard. Shepard gives them a good yank just because, already knowing it’s pointless. Kaidan then works on his legs, until they’re both spread wide and Shepard’s giving him a full view of everything.

“Why didn’t you message me?” he asks, unzipping his pants.

Cal watches with eager eyes as he pulls his thick cock out. He gasps when he’s zapped with biotics. It’s supposed to be a punishment but he loves it.

“Are you ignoring me?”

“Just distracted.” He keeps staring as Kaidan slowly strokes himself but remembers to keep speaking before he gets zapped again. “You were playing cards with Garrus, didn’t want to interrupt. I was thinking about you the whole time though.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“I was sitting at the desk--ahh,” he groans as fingers enter him. But after fucking himself on his toy, they’re not nearly enough to satisfy him. “And I thought about all the times you’ve shoved me over it.”

“Been a while since the last time.”

“Y-yeah. Please use your biotics again.”

Kaidan grins and twists his fingers in. “I don’t think you deserve my biotics. You didn’t message me after all.” He then leaves his spot between Shepard’s legs and shuffles through the drawer. He throws a plug on the bed and takes his pants off, now completely naked as well.

“Please, I’m sorry, I-”

“Shhh,” he says and pushes the plug in. Shepard clenches around it. “How about I give you a blowjob instead?”

Cal pouts. “I don’t want a blowjob.” He wants his fucking hole pounded but Kaidan feels like being a twat. He doesn’t dare voice that aloud though.

“No? Well, how about you blow me then?”

He licks his lips. “Yes.”

Kaidan crawls up his body until Cal’s head is between his legs. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir.” He opens his mouth and his cock is pushing inside. Kaidan fucks his face, knowing Cal will point with both hands if he’s uncomfortable. Then suddenly and much earlier than Shepard expects, he pulls out, wipes the drool off Shepard’s chin, and moves so he can kiss him hard. Nails scratch down his chest and make him shiver.

Kaidan returns to between his legs and he awaits for his next move. He taps on the plug a few times and Cal continues to wait. Then Kaidan pushes a wave up of biotic energy into the base of the plug, which rushes up the entire length of the toy. Cal whines, cock hard and aching. He counts to five, the suspense building with each number, then unleashes his biotics again.

“I should record you like this,” he murmurs.

It takes Shepard a moment to process what he says. “Ohh.”

“Would you like that?”

“Yes,” he says and nods.

“Sending nudes just isn’t enough sometimes, y’know? But an entire video of you hard and begging for my cock? A recording of me sliding inside you, pounding you, filling you up with my cum that I can pull up and look at any time I want?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” The more he talks, the more he wants to record one of their sessions. “I’m kind of surprised we haven’t already.”

“That’ll be fixed soon. Next time.” He releases one last wave of biotics and Cal’s entire body tenses. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes!” He’s been ready since before Kaidan ever walked into the room. Kaidan knows damn well what the answer is.

“Or maybe I should find a bigger plug to stretch you out more.”

“No, please no. Fuck me, Sir. Please.”

Kaidan begins removing the plug and Shepard hopes he doesn’t prolong this, he’s not sure his body can stand anymore teasing right now. He closes his eyes and waits. The plug comes out and then something else is pushing against his hole. He wants to growl in annoyance when he realizes it’s his alien cock from earlier.

Kaidan laughs. “Just kidding, Cal...” He must’ve growled for real. Kaidan grabs the lube bottle Cal abandoned earlier and puts a little in his hand. “No need to be bitchy.”

Cal snaps his teeth at him and Kaidan laughs again. He can’t deny how much he loves that sound. Kaidan leans over to kiss him and he feels that plump head pushing against him. His muscles are slick and stretched and it makes entry easy. Kaidan pushes himself up and then shoves the rest of his cock in, the quickness making Shepard gasp.

“Come on, give it to me, please,” he groans.

“I’m already balls deep inside you. What more could you want?” Kaidan teases.

He bites his lip to stop himself from barking at him to move. He’s already worked up, Kaidan’s just getting started. He can stay still for a long time to punish Cal. Kaidan grabs his ass and squeezes, then finally starts moving. His thrusts begin slow but hit deeply. It feels good but it’s not what Cal really wants. But he can be patient for another minute--he knows Kaidan’s going to be all worked up in a minute.

“Feel good? You want more?”

He opens eyes he didn’t even realize were closed. Kaidan’s looking at him, his thrusts still slow. “Yes, and yes!” He’s so excited, he can’t wait for Kaidan to-

Kaidan’s fingers dig into his thighs before he grins. Shepard’s heart is racing, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this horny in his life. Kaidan’s hips begin moving with power, fucking him fast and hard and it’s exactly what he’s craved since his thoughts first drifted at the desk. He moans in loud appreciation, his fingernails press into his palms. Getting fucked on his back, watching Kaidan above him is his favorite position.

“You know,” Cal pants. “I was fantasizing about you fucking me in public too, right in the middle of the Citadel, in front of _everyone._ ”

“Oh yeah?” Kaidan licks his lips, his cock continues to pound Cal’s ass roughly. “I wish I could.”

Shepard says no more, thoroughly distracted by the perfect way Kaidan fucks him. His whole body trembles as pleasure pluses through him. He’s so close and Kaidan’s barely touched his cock. The thought of cumming untouched always excites him and this time is no different. He keeps moaning Kaidan’s name, not realizing how loud he’s being but it’s not like either of them mind.

His back arches and he tugs at his bindings. His dick bounces with each quick thrust. His hole spasms around Kaidan, he’s almost there. Just a little more-

The moment he finally cums, his biotics activate without him meaning to. Kaidan’s eyes widen but his movements don’t break--Cal would kill him if he fucked up his orgasm. He cums in thick spurts across his stomach until his balls are empty and he slumps against the ropes still holding him open for Kaidan’s pleasure.

Kaidan’s almost there too. He keeps slamming into Shepard, slick muscles tight around him. Cal’s biotics add a nice buzz to everything. One of his hands smacks against Cal’s ass and grabs a handful as his eyes close and he fills Cal.

He leans down so they can kiss between breathes and runs his hand through Cal’s sweaty hair. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too,” Shepard says back.

Kaidan bites his lip as he watches himself pull out, watching his cum drip from Cal is one of his favorite things. He gathers it with his fingers then pushes them into his stretched hole and listens to Cal’s soft groan.

“How about I get you out of these ropes?”

He nods. Kaidan unties him, gently rubbing each area the ropes touched. Cal stretches his limbs and closes his eyes. “Mm, that was good.”

“Want me to get you a washcloth? Lotion?”

“The washcloth can wait a minute.”

Kaidan nods but then realizes Cal isn’t looking at him. “Okay.” He crawls over to the nightstand and puts the lube back before grabbing a different bottle. Sex was fun and much needed, but Kaidan likes their rituals afterwards as well. He knows Cal does too, evident by the soft smile on his face.

“Hey, Cal?”

“Hm?”

“Next time you’re fucking yourself on an alien dildo...call me?”

“Heh. Sure thing, babe.”


End file.
